User talk:Stelios7
This is my talk page! --Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 18:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC). OY Nice wiki! If you click the NICKTOONS FANON! image, then click save as. Then upload the image named Image:Wiki.png you will get rid of and get (except bigger). Hiya! I can help here! I love fanon wikis and nickelodeon. I might not be able to edit alot, so dont feel bad oor mad if i cant respond importaint messages. Itsa Me! Hey Stelios love the wiki wondered if i could help with Nintendoeon Kart!? --LuigiMan98 21:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC)LuigiMan98 Improvement This wiki has room for improvement!--SPONGUIS 15:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The dude on my talk page missing item please Hey nice aditions to the wiki,But there is one thing missing on here,The New Wikia Editor can you put that on please.Splat Rest In Terror.1984-2009 Nick Kid Live With Peace.2009-presentUser: New Nick Dan 08:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC)P.S.,I'm done now,And it is in The Wikia Labs I want to be an sysop! I'm so sad that i'm just a contribur who just does crapy stuff. please turn me into a sysop please!!!!! I don't want to be like this kid!!!! ---- > Can I be an sysop too? Please!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HELPLESS TO DO STUFF! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGEN YOU!!!Robilist 17:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I want to be one so bad!!!! JUST LET ME BE ONE BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO DIE!!! I don't like it!!!!1 I don't want to be a rollback anymore just turn me into one!!!!! i want to be one!!!! just like MattBoo!!!! Can I be a Roll back? If a be a good one, can I be a Sysop?Robilist 18:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!! Robilist 18:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So what do you do as a rollback? So what do you do?Robilist 18:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll be nice!!!!! I still want to be a sysop!!! look, i've been nice since this april to a user named EmilyTheBrawler, however she is gone and that time i was a good orllback and i don't want to be a rollback anymore!!!! just turn me into a sysop now!!!!! 1 20:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 20:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll be nice too! Please!!! I'm nice to people except LTfan relitives! PLEASE!!!!Robilist 20:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So, what's the results? If you say yes, i will stop being a Rollback & Turn into a sysop. But if you say no, then i'm going to die. I'm still sad. ------------------------------------> Can I be a sysop! PLEASE!!!!! I'll be a good sysop or admin!!!! PLEASE!!!! I'll be a very sad kid!!!Robilist 01:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can I be a admin well not now by later? HomestarSB9 12:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to be blocked!!!!!!!! Don't block me please!!!!!!!! i'll be a good rollback and i just didn't like his present please don't block me!!!! 1 02:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 02:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Can i be a sysop now? I've been sick of being a dumb contribur and can you turn me into an admin now, PLEASE Pretty Please with a cherry on top?!?!!?! 1 00:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 00:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) WHAT ABOUT ME!!!Robilist 01:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Uil Team's evil! Go to Fantendo, Uil Team is evil! He blocked me. Block him now! 23:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Who cares? Who cares? Uil Team's not evil. Go to Fantendo. He rocks. Let him unblock the iMac Annoymous of Fantendo. Can i be an admin now? I'm sick of being a rollback, can i be an admin now?